The Eagle and The Wolf
by Susanthegentle05
Summary: Almost doomed to carry the burden of her paternal parentage and death, Daciana aids Arno Dorian and fellow Assassin's to defeat the Templars and save France from self destruction. Story may be subject to change to follow game story.
1. Chapter 1

_The Eagle and the Wolf_

_Hey story is subject to change because of little information I have on Assassin's Creed: Unity._

_Arno and Daciana_

**Chapter 1: I dreamed a dream**

**1789, Eve of the Revolution**

I wake up to a throbbing feeling in my head. My eyes fluttered open to find myself hanging upside down. The sight and knowing what kind of position I'm in, I shook myself awake only to be greeted by a spine-tingling chuckle. I turned my head in that direction. My shock only grew to see his sick powdered fingers tracing the edge of a slick black coffin. He turned his face toward me revealing powdered fixed hair and a faced fixed like a mime or a desperate girl. If I wasn't tied up or in a dire situation, I would have laughed out loud regardless of the consequences.

"You my dear know how to worry a poor man like me."

"You forgot to mention old and disgusting."

He stiffened up at my comment but continued talking as if we were at one of his parties. I turned my attention to the coffin.

"Beautiful isn't it, Daciana. I had it commissioned to be built a week ago. I made it a special order just for you when I found out about your little food escapades as charity work."

Oh crap he found out about where I have been sneaking of to. But if he knew, why did he let me continue? Unless…

"I see you finally understand," he said, "Yes, I know who was delivering the food to those filthy peasants on your behalf. And I must say what a shame my guards had to pay a visit to each one of them. I heard they have such nice families."

My heart pace quicken at that statement. Anger and fear immediately busted out as I shook and struggled against my chains to shout whatever curses I could muster up to call him. I was almost done cursing him when I felt an immense sharp pain resonate from my belly. I immediately stopped cursing and reeled myself from the pain gasping for breath which was hard to do upside down. I heard a whizz in the air and then felt pain from my back. I turned to see that he had a riding crop in hand.

He reached forward to grasp my face and look at him. "Now listen here you little abomination! After all I have done for you, taking out of your servant status to my home and making you into a lady, you still defy at every turn! You are just like your mother! If you weren't my own flesh and blood, I would have …" His face turned red with frustration more than anger. I caught an evil glint in his eye as if he were looking at me as piece of delectable meat. Then finally, with newfound horror, I realized what he really wanted with me.

"You would have had your way with me," I finished for him. "That's why you were so…"

A knock on the door interrupted us. His stupid girly face scrunched up in anger. "WHAT!"

The voice on the other side sounded a little frightened by his master's voice. "Beg your pardon sir, but the guests are starting to arrive now in the ballroom."

"Is that all?" he asked indignantly.

"No sir, some protestors are gathering in front of the palace gates and are growing."

"Now how is that a problem, Captain?"

"Well sir, the men are staring to grow nervous."

"Then have your men fire on the crowd if they are not gone by noon. No one gets in! Do I make myself clear?!"

Startled, the captain saluted. "Yes sir, and sir what shall tell the guests?"

"Send on of your to tell them I will join them shortly."

Captain nodded and looked to me with pity before he shut the door. My captor then turned to me with a sicker grin than before. Despite all my training, I knew I was going to die from this one. I was practically in a room where they prepare the corpses. As he kept beating me with the crop, I turn my mind to the people, hoping that someone will take up my work to help them. I thought of my master, working the apple orchard farm we had. He was the only parent I knew after my mother. I missed him so much. Then finally the whipping stopped. I managed to lift my head to see him carrying a carving knife. I almost cried at the sight. Then he placed a bucket under my head.

"I am going to ask of this once Daciana. Once."

"Do you work for the assassins? Were you feeding them information? Consorting with them?"

I quirked my eyebrow in confusion? _Assassins? I may be a traitor to this man but I'm not in league with them, yet._ "I don't know what you're talking about! I've never…"

Before I could finish my sentence, he grabbed my left hand and started to cut away some of my ring finger. I screamed in pain and begged for him to stop. But my pleas fell on deaf ears as he sawed away my finger. Then finally it was over, but the pain was still present, as if the knife never stopped cutting. He then lifted my head by grasping my hair. I looked into his eyes, daring him as he placed the knife at my throat. He started to slice my throat on my right side but stopped. He then dropped me leaving me to hang back and forth.

"A quick death would've been an easy escape from my wrath my dear. Oh don't worry you'll die I cut enough to make sure your life will drain away. Drop by drop." He then chuckled to himself as if he made a joke. Then he grabbed his over coat and left. I heard him shouting to the men to make sure that the room is sealed and that no one enters. Then all I was left with was the sound of my life dripping away. Before I passed out, I heard muffled shouts and singing, definitely not that of the privileged. I then smiled to myself. _Well, may the people have their justice. Hopefully this country can get back on its feet, even if I won't live to see it. It's a shame I'm the bastard daughter of the Marquis._


	2. Chapter 2

AC Unity Chap 2

Chapter 2

Arno POV

It was the crack of dawn when we started to move out. Our mission was to kill the Marquis. For too long this pig has horded food from the people and squandered good money on pathetic and petty desires.

"The Marquis must pay! To release our lady!" they cried. _Yes, he will pay._

I jumped down to the lower roofs and start to make my way the palace gates. I heard a scream from a woman, crying for help. Immediately I saw two guards, pointing their rifles at the woman and a bound man on his knees. Quickly I jumped through the window and killed both of the guards with my hidden blades. From there I immediately went through the next window and landed on an empty street, littered with splinters and barricades made up of house furniture. Sumter up the small wall with ease looked out at the scene before me. The people of Paris, gathered before the gates, armed with pitchforks, swords, rifles, pistols and even sticks. A toppled over carriage laid at the middle of the crowd, while a woman on top shouts encouragement to the masses.

I smirked at this notion. _Maybe I'll meet a nice fine cher who stand up for herself and others. Don't really care the entire house wife spouse. _My thoughts ended immediately as I jumped from my perch to continue my mission. I was about to disappear into the crowd but a guard spotted me, readying his hand to brandish a weapon. He didn't even get the chance as my brother in brown takes him out. I nodded to him in thanks and made my way through the crowds. As we got closer, I remember a request from our hide out in the catacombs

_Our mentor was giving us the basis of the mission before setting out when a woman came bursting in with a middle aged foreign man with her. We brandished our weapons in the presence of the intruder but fortunately the foreign man gave proof that he was a fellow assassin._

"_Please monsieur. Please rescue milady. She is trapped by the Marquis. Oh God have mercy!"_

_Everyone was looking at her waiting to faint, so I decided to speak up. "Madame, calm yourself. Now tell us who is in trouble?"_

"_Milady's name is Daciana. And please before you say anything else she is the daughter of the Marquis!"_

_One of my fellow brothers scoffed at her before spitting on the ground. The man who was accompanying the lady looked like he was about to slice him in half with his glare. "Why should we save some petty spoiled noble girl? No doubt she is just like him or worse!"_

_The woman retaliated by walking straight toward my brother and slapped him hard across. He barely budged and just smirked at the maid. "She is his illegitimate daughter you fool! She has been his prisoner ever since she was discovered and taken away from a chateau outside of the city. She worked in the farm, fields and her own home ever since she could walk! So don't tell me that she is a spoiled noble. She is the one who was providing food to the poor and live with a monster at the same time!"_

_We were not showing much of it, but we were in utter shock. To our knowledge, any noble who supplies food to the poor was considered a traitor. If the marquis is as terrible as the rumors heard, then the illegitimate daughter of a noble will have no quarter. "We will do as you asked. We will have to tell the crowd of her identity though to avoid her being killed along with the nobles."_

My attention was then turned to the group of guards surrounding the entrance. In complete sync my brother and I ran up to two of them and killed them. This inspired the crowd to rush forward and storm the courtyard. We took advantage of hiding in the crowd and moved to some open windows. Just when we jumped in our other two brothers was taking out the guards posted in the wing. We quietly snuck in the hallways leading to the ballroom and spotted our target surrounded by the guards. Man, was he pissed! Good.

"I said keep those dogs out of the courtyard! Take care of this or I will use your head as piss pot!" The Marquis then waltzed off to his party. Aww, poor little Marquis is scared. Hmm, I don't see Daciana with him. This is looking bad. We need to find her. I was pulled out of my thoughts from hearing the captain. " You men, secure the front gates!"

"Aye captain!"

Whoa, I need to move. "First one to bring me a head gets fifty soon! Ya heard me?" By this time, one of my brothers finally unlocks a door back in the hall way, letting us get by them. We stepped through the furbished rooms, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful the room looked. So while France is toiling away in becoming a slum, they spend most their money on this? What the crap? I broke into a sprint to the last room when voices were heard. We were still undetected, so we have the element of surprise in our deck of cards. I waited at the door for the man to come by. The minute he did he was distracted by a fair lady. The mademoiselle only snorted and kept walking on to join her party. _Perfect_. I immediately shot my arm with the hidden blade into his neck after stunning him with a hit in the lower back. My brothers and I then trailed further in. I nearly got us ratted out by guards who came in out of nowhere. Lucky they were taken out.

Running out of options we went outside the walls to reach our target. The fight from courtyards was reaching the guards stationed here, one by one being cut down by the coming mob. As we scale the wall up to the main window, I overheard two maids worry about what is to come.

"What is going on down there?"

"I don't know!" _I wonder if they know where Daciana is being held? _

We climbed through the window, making a bee line for the balcony over the ball room. I climbed unto the rail while I berated these wretched aristocrats. We were in position, everyone's attention on the floor was diverted to a noble woman.

"Thank you all for coming. Despite the poor sports outside, our illustrious host, the marquis, wishes to assure you that the rebels outside can cause us no har-…" A brick smashed through the window, hitting her on the head, probably killing her. Everyone started to scream, and we descended unto our targets.

We made our way to the Marquis, fighting through his guards till at last it was just him. I almost smirked at the sight the Marquis trying to open the door behind him while aimlessly holding a sword. He looked to us in fear knowing what is going to happen. The men left standing retreating.

"Cowards get back here!"

Without any warning we disarmed him and pinned him to the door. "Now tell us where Daciana is and we will make your end quick and merciful."

There was change in his expression, glint of fear but also sadism. "Now, what to do want with my daughter? To warm your beds I presume?" He ended with a chuckle. Knowing we are on little time, I drove my fist to his gut. Sobered up, but still tried to squirm his way out. A bloody bundle from his jacket fell to the floor. I picked it up and unwrapped it. To our horror, it was a thin finger, sawed off. The marquis tried to get away from us more but it didn't matter. I made a move toward him.

"Wait! She is in the gardens! Locked up in the marble shack. You'll know it when you see it! Please don't kill me! We can work together! Please they are only peasants!" That was the last straw. The brothers that had him pinned down shoved him out the window.

I didn't bother to stay and watch as we all knew what the crowd had in mind for them. We rushed through the garden, dead guards or rebels lying about. Finally we reached the marble shack he described. It surrounded by a few remaining guards and rebels overpowering them. By the time we reached there an officer held a boy by the hair with a knife to his neck. I extended my arm as to appear to calm the situation. The moment the officer loosened his grip my phantom blade flew to his neck, thus ending his life. One my brothers, checked the boy for any injuries in a way to calm him down. I checked the guard for a key, meanwhile some came dashing toward us shouting for us to open the door to tend to her lady. The men tried to calm them down as one of the maids produced the key. Quickly, I snatched it and unlocked the doors. What happened could not prepare us for such a sight.


	3. Chapter 3

AC Unity Chapter 3

Arno POV

The door was a bit stuck, but after pushing it all together, my brothers and I rushed in and froze on the spot. We have seen bad things in all our years, but this made the top of my list. A dripping drew my attention to a bucket colleting blood. A small moan was heard.

"Merde! She is still alive."

"We need untie her! Maintenant!"

We rushed towards her with some the people from outside to help. "Soignuex."

Carefully as one of my brothers unloosened the chains from the pulley, we lifted her carefully in order to set her down only for one of the townspeople to bump into the bucket causing it to topple over and spill blood all over our boots. The boy from earlier was still here and threw up at the sight. Just as we set her down a small groan was heard from her. Just to be sure, I unsheathed my hidden blade and placed it near her nose. Steamed appeared much to our relief.

_It's amazing that she still alive. We need to get her to a doctor immediately. _

I turned to the men and my brothers. "Even though we accomplished what we set out to do, the lady is not ready to face the people nor her enemies. We must get her help. Just spread the word that she is safe."

My brother in brown turned to the men that stormed the gardens earlier asked for their help to cover our escape. "Friends, please we must leave to get her to a doctor but no one must know we were here." The men nodded in understanding and told us to go through the back.

Even though it was difficult, we managed to get her over the fences and into the streets. Given the chaos that occurred no one looked our way. The maid, before we left, took off some of her adornments and placed it on Daciana to give her a more common look aside from the dirt and bruises that was littered where her skin showed and pale like complexion from blood loss. Finally we got to one our entrances to the catacombs. Making sure we were clear we went in with the passage way closing behind us.

Navigating our way through the maze of tunnels, one wrong turn could be the long terrifying end for anyone. Some say ghosts of terror and grief haunt these walls.

Finally we reached our hideout. The first to greet us was our grandmaster and Daciana's guardians.

"How long has she been out?" asked Matsumoto.

"We found her this way but was still breathing when we left."

Our doctor came forward to put one hand on her forehead and one on her wrist to feel her pulse. Even though I'm still hoping, she looks like dead weight in my arms.

"If she isn't treated now, she will die. Arno, follow me to the infirmary."

Without even thinking, my feet began moving towards our infirmary. A few of our own lay on the beds either from injuries from training or sick from the famine France is suffering. The nurse present directed me to her bed and to lay her there. Strangely, with hesitation, I lay her gently on the cot, afraid to break her more in this state. I took a moment to study her face. Beautiful, thin but her cheeks hold such innocence. Her hair chest nut color like a forest in the late spring. Before I knew it, the nurse ushered me out of her space and closed the curtain behind her.

_What is the matter with me? I have seen many beautiful women. Why does this one affect me in such a way?_

I left went to report in in the assignment with my brothers and hopefully immerse myself with other things. She looked so familiar. Why? I shook my head in frustration and began my mandatory report for the assignment. When we were done, they dismissed us until three weeks from now, word has it that the people gained enough confidence from today that Bastille was a target for ammunition now. It was a rumor fresh from today but could become reality. We just have to wait.

All through the week I buried myself in training or chores with the creed. I went patrolling on the sixth evening when my brother in brown who was partnered with me at the time, asked me about the girl we rescued last week.

"Arno."

"Yes?"

"I hear that the girl is having a fever since we brought her back but hasn't woken up."

I stopped at my tracks and turned to him. "What did the doctor say?"

"Unless she wakes up and starts eating, she will die quickly from malnoursishment."

I shuffled my feet from side to side, not knowing what to think.

"They moved her to a cooler room but she hasn't broken her fever yet."

"I think I know her from somewhere. Probably when I was really young when my parents was alive."

"I think you should visit her. I hear company is the best medicine these days."

My brows quirked in confusion but couldn't help to smile. "I thought it was love."

"That and soup as well."

We made our way back to the catacombs bureau to set in our reports. No Templar activity which was strange. My brother went to get some sleep while headed towards Daciana's quarters. I knocked but no one answered. I opened the door to find her just lying there with a cloth over her head. She regained some color but still looked a little pale. I studied her more to find a scar on the hair line of her head. This scar looked much older than the rest of them. I took my right glove off to revealing a scar trailing at the bottom of my palm.

"_Come on silly."_

"_I told you I'm not silly!"_

"_Yes you are! And you can't catch me!"_

_We ran till she tripped over a tree root in the apple orchad. Before I could I stop, I trip right over her. I got up to pulled her up. There was a gash on the side of her head and a cut on my right palm._

"_Ana, are you okay?"_

"_Oui stupide"_

_I looked at her palm and head which was bleeding. I pulled out my handkerchief and pressed it to her head. "We should go back my house. My mere can help us."_

"_Mais what about your hand?"_

"_Ne vous inquiétez pas, my hand can wait."_

_I took her hand to go but she pulled back. I turned back to find her grabbing the hem of her dress and tearing it off. "Give me your hand."_

I smiled at the memory, and surprised that I even remember it. She shifted a little but still remained asleep. I grabbed the cloth and dipped it in cool water, dabbing her forehead with it. For the first time in a while, I started to pray and hope._ Maybe she will remember me._

**Well until the next chapter. I have no ownership of assassin's creed. I may some ideas from reviews and movie romantic scenes. Did not agree much with the possibility of ArnoXElise love story mentioned for the game. They already did that with Altair and Maria. **


	4. Chapter 4

Daciana POV

_Before I knew it my body felt cold. Everything began drifting away. I knew what was going to come next. They say focus on a happy memory to make it easier. The days of which I was a child. Running through a an apple orchard, a boy running behind. Laughing. Then nothing._

I opened my eyes to a pair of dark colored colored orbs staring down out me and dabbing my forehead with a cool wet wash cloth. I tried to move but my whole body hurt from the effort, even more from my left hand. I plopped back to the pillow. Everything that happened before I passed out came rushing back to me causing me to hyperventilate. Immediately the man took me into his arms rubbing my back.

"Ça va. Respirez, respirez mademoiselle Daciana." (It's okay. Breathe, breathe miss Daciana.)

I nodded while taking deep breaths. My breathing started to slow down while I take up my surroundings. It was a grey ordinary room with desk, candle, couple books and the bed I sit on. I then looked at my care giver. His hood up and was wringing water out of the cloth from the basin of water. I also noticed to the gauntlets that he wears that has strange mechanisms attached to it. An assassin? Like my mother's old friends? "Escusez moi? Where are we? And who are you? Are you an assassin like my master, Matsumoto-sama?"

He then turned to me, I couldn't see his face, but assumed that he must be studying me. He then lifted his hood to reveal a handsome chiseled face with dark hair. He must notice something for he immediately smirked. "Careful mademoiselle, my looks can be killer."

I laughed and gave him a punch on his shoulder with my left. I realized that was mistake as I cringed and cried out in pain while holding my left hand. It was then I remembered what happened to my finger. From there my hands traveled to my throat where the marquis slit my throat to bleed out. The assassin took my face in one hand started to dab my face. "My name is Arno Victor Dorian. And yes you're safe within the creed."

"Arno, where are we?"

"We are in one of the chambers of Paris' catacombs. One of our bureaus, you have been resting for nearly a week with a fever you've broke just last night."

"Th-the catacombs?"I said shuddering. I looked around again and noticed the wet earthy smell emitting from the cracks in the stone wall and the floor.

Arno's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Not up to an aristocrat's standards I suppose," he said grimacing. My jaw dropped and shut in shock at he said. Not caring that my left hand was going to hurt I lifted it to swing it at him when he turned to dip the cloth in water. I went open palmed this time to avoid hurting my hand more than I would with a fist. To my utter shock which was adding more and more, his hand caught my wrist before my hand could connect his head, without turning his body. I tugged hard to escape his hold on me but only for him to grip harder and turn fully around, cloth in hand, with a smirk painted on his face. "I jest milady. I didn't mean to offend you much. Besides I'm not one to judge or I'll be a hypocrite. And you should be more careful with your hand."

"You lived in a noble house?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"Well I'm getting to know you and an assassin can come from anywhere. I mean look at me. Part noble and peasant." We both chuckled at the comment. "Have you been here this whole time?"

"No milady, your guardian and hand maiden has been with you more than I have. They are somewhere about. I just arrived."

I smiled at the thought of seeing my family again. I heard a small chuckle and turned to see him with a big grin. "What is so funny Arno?"

"It's just that it's good to see you smiling."

"Oh, did I look terrible when I was rescued? Let me guess rabbit or stag?" I giggled at the last part but saw that he didn't and turned serious. "Arno?"

"We thought you were going to die. It was… unpleasant seeing you dangling like some hunted kill being prepared for burial."

I shuddered at the memory of being surrounded by funeral items in that room. "Well I'm okay now. What happened to the Marquis?"

Immediately he clenched his fists and stiffened. "He got what was coming to him!" he answered while grinding his teeth. "How could a man treat his own flesh and blood in that manner?"

"Well, I was his bastard daughter. I was only meant to be doll for appearances. But I had to say he looked more like a porcelain doll than I did!" I half-heartedly joke trying to brighten the mood. He stayed firm all the same but I could've sworn that I saw a ghost of a smile grace his lips.

"Oui, he did. You are a rare woman, Daciana."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Why? I am like every woman in France. There are women who are in worse condition than me."

"Not many can make light of a situation such as this." He said while raising my left bandaged hand. I moved to remove the bandaged. I paled at the sight of my hand missing a ring finger. Huh, assassin's creed used to do this but it was the whole finger. I noticed Arno studying my hand as well. Unconsciously out of shame, I went to hide my hand in the bandages. Before I could start rewrapping the finger, Arno took my hand in his and lowered his face to it. My cheeks started to blush at what was coming. A pair of lips pecked my knuckles, but he didn't stop there. His lips then moved to brushing over my ring finger which caused me to stiffen. He didn't remove his lips but instead lingered there as if they were admiring my wound. He stopped and turned to look at me. My blush was still present on my cheeks while he smirked. "Mademoiselle, never be ashamed of this. You have earned this while serving the people and protecting them from starvation. Wear this as a badge of honor." He finished firmly.

It felt like forever before I spoke. "Well I think this makes me into an assassin."

He smiled at my remark. "It must be in your family," he whispered.

"Do you have any roots to the Assassins, Arno?"

He paused a little before telling me, "Oui, je fais. (Yes I do) Both my mother and father. But my path to the Assassins was a little unexpected." His eyes turned to a little dark expression as he spoke. I decided to speak up.

Gesturing my arms to myself and every else in the room. "Well, what do you call my circumstance then Arno?"

A couple knocks were heard from the door. "Come in."

The door creaked as it opened revealing my master, Matsumoto-sama. Despite the pain, I immediately set myself in a kneeling position. Arno stood up but I saw his confusion. He glared at Arno before glaring at me. I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably under his glare. It means I have failed. Merde. "Daciana, it's good to see you awake now."

"I am very glad to be alive."

"Glad? If I were in your shoes I would be grateful that my carelessness didn't get me killed and be ashamed at my lack of skills. You brought shame to me from your failure." His voice boomed while saying the last part. I saw Arno clench his fists.

"Matsumoto, Daciana nearly died. You as her guardian should care-"

"Caring is a luxury boy! Her mission was counter intelligence and to stay as a noble to give the Assassin's political edge. Her caring for the people destroyed my work for this organization. I had enough. I am returning home to Japan."

"Sensei, it is not as bad-"

He put his hand up to silence me. "You could have been a great tool and weapon Daciana. But you are shame. I clean my hands of you."

Everything stopped for me. Why? "Arno can you leave us, please?"

"But-"

"Please!"

With much hesitation, Arno turned leave. Bumping his shoulder against Matsumoto's and slamming the door in the process. It was just the two of us. "Master, you have been the only father I have ever known. Please do not cast me aside. This is not what the brotherhood…"

"You should realize by now that I'm not part of the brotherhood."

"What." My heart began to lump in my throat from the shock.

"I'm only mercenary hired to care and train you to enter politics. And knowing that you wouldn't pursue that life, I had to make it possible for to enter nobility."

"Wait you-you arranged for me to be taken from my home into the lion's den? Do you have any idea what I went through? You didn't even say anything!" I was practically screaming.

"I would have told you last week had you not been stupid getting into trouble. Now the people think you are dead. You should not disappoint them." With this he threw a small bundle at me and left.

I looked at the bundle only guessing what it could be in there. Unwrapping it revealed a ceremonial dagger.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Startled by the intrusion I saw Arno and my other guardian, Madeline, at the door. Madeline spoke up first. "That monsieur is a ceremonial for seppeku."

"Seppeku? Well what is that?"

"Well Arno," Both looked my way as I spoke. ", it means that I have dishonored my family and comrades. The only way to redeem myself is to commit suicide. Only then can my family have honor again. That's seppeku."

**Don't worry no sudden suicides, I'm trying to give time and detail for Daciana to develop. And Daciana means noble wolf somewhere in translation. Daciana is an old brief friend of Arno before his Assassin father died. How the parents knew each other will soon be revealed.**


End file.
